A New Hero's Calling
by LycoX
Summary: A new mutant is called to be a new hero and realizes he must join the XMen in order to fulfill the call of duty. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

As the morning came and the sun began to rise, a loud roaring sound could be heard on a highway that wasn't used often and wasn't repaired as often either. The loud sound was coming from a motorcycle that was being driven by a large well built man. A bandanna covered the top part of his head, black sunglasses covered his eyes, he had often said he wore them to look cool, but mostly he wore them to help keep the sun from blinding him. When his mutation had kicked in, it benefited him largely cause he no longer would require to wear glasses. Not to mention the transformation that it gave him, gave him quite a build that he would later work on and lose the rest of his fat. Despite it being hot out during this day, he was wearing a purple trench coat that was breezing through the air while he was moving at fast speeds. Underneath the trench coat was a pure white muscle shirt and he wore blue jeans, and last but not least, he wore white socks with black boots over them, of course the higher parts of the boots were under the pant legs.

There was a smile on the man's face as he had finally decided to return home. He realized he actually missed it after two years, but what he missed more was his family and friends. His reasons for leaving were varied, but only a few were true and one was cause of his mutation and feared the outcome if anyone he knew and loved had found out. During his travels, he learned a lot of things and even made some enemies and a few friends. As he traveled through the path of the Cookson Hills highway, he thought more on his travels and how he thought that he was lucky he hadn't met any super powered beings like Magneto bent on world supremacy. As he went around another curve, he noticed a car on the side of the road and someone under the hood, being the nice guy that he was he decided to stop and pull over to the side and try and help them out. "Hey there, need any help?" He called out as he walked over to them. He also noticed that the person was a female.

The woman heard him and brought out her head from under the hood. Both quickly realized that the other looked familiar, but couldn't place the face. "Yeah, I could use some help with this damn thing!" She exclaimed and it caused him to smile.

As he came up to the car, he immediately went under the hood to try and figure out the problem, even though he didn't know much about cars and only knew enough about bikes to get him by. But he could plainly feel that the engine was overheated as heat came off it and hit him in the face. He then went out from under the hood. "Well… ma'am, only thing I can tell you is that you need to let it cool down and unless you got some water, I don't see that happening for a few hours." He told her with a sheepish smile and in his head he was feeling a bit stupid over It.

The woman glared at him and then sighed. "I could offer you a ride on my bike if you'd like miss." Robert said to her softly. She smiled at him. "I'd like that and my name is Vicky." She walked over to the driver's side and opened the door, while she was getting whatever it was that she needed, Robert was thinking of where he knew her from and why her name was familiar, as he had only known one Vicki and that was from in High School. 'Nah, can't be her..' He thought.

As he was left to muse to himself, Vicky was in her car getting her purse and a book bag. 'He looks very familiar, and his eyes remind me of someone.' After a few minutes of thinking on it, she quickly snapped out of it and locked all the doors and quickly got out, knowing it wouldn't do much for her car. She walked over to him with a smile on her face. "I'm ready now, and by the way what is your name?" She asked him, which made him snap out of his musings.

He didn't answer her straight away and walked over to his bike and climbed on and then looked at her. "Ya' can call me Sci." He told her and he knew it would make her wonder, but he would tell her his true name when the time was right.

She looked at him strangely and remembered someone being called "Sci" in her old high school but quickly let that train of thought slide. "I was heading to Muskogee when the car broke down, and if you would take me there, I'd appreciate it." He smiled at her, causing her to think he was thinking or planning something. "Heh, you're in luck, I was goin' there myself so hop on!" He said excitedly and she complied and soon they were off.

'If this is her, then I should consider this a chance encounter and accept it.' He thought with a smile on his face. He was lucky he had an extra helmet in case of someone riding with him, which Vicky now donned. 'Way to go Robert, looks like you might bag yourself something later tonight.' A voice Robert knew all too well, one that belonged to his creature form Primal. 'Shut it Primy, I'm not in the mood.' All he got in return was a snicker from his other half. He sighed and looked back at Vicky and told her to hang on cause he wasn't going to take it slow. She only smiled and nodded at him. And soon they were going at 32 miles an hour, without much of a care.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank Agent-G and Scarlet Child for their reviews.

Also a few author's notes: The X-men will be involved more later on the story, but in the mean time, I am only building up everything to their first meeting and who knows you all may like the ending of this chapter, so enjoy. Also, this takes place some time after events from Apocalypse to Kurt's graduation a few years after.

A New Hero's Calling

**Chapter 2: Returning Home**

**A**fter nearly another hour of driving through Cookson Hills and the highway, Robert and Vicky finally made it into Muskogee and he was currently heading in the direction of Vicky's house, even though she gave him directions, he knew he would have some trouble finding it, but for him he only saw it as another challenge to overcome. As he drove through the streets, some places sparked memories in his mind, some good and some bad and if he hadn't kept a fixed concentration on his driving, he would have crashed. While he kept his concentration on the road, Vicky was once again thinking about where she knew him from and why the name "Sci" was familiar to her as well, only that she vaguely remembered someone with that name. While deep into her thinking, she didn't notice that Robert had stopped and was talking to her. "Vicky.. Hey are ya there?" He waved his hand in her face and after a loud whistle, she finally snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" She replied in a confused tone.

He chuckled at her and smirked. "I said that we're here now."

Vicky looked around at her surroundings to see what he was talking about and realized she was home. Smiling at him, she hugged him and got off and started walking towards the front door but stopped. "Thank you so much for this, and would you like to come inside?" She asked him, after all she was only being courteous after what he had done for her.

He smiled at her but shook his head no. "I'm sorry, but I got business to take care of elsewhere, and by the way me real name's Robert McClelland." He felt it was right for her to know and when looking closely at her, he realized that she was an old friend of his from High School.

Her eyes went large in realization and he chuckled again, the front door being momentarily forgotten, she walked over to him and glared at him. He winced at her glare, but it didn't last for long as a door was heard being opened and shut noisily. "Well well, if it isn't my little girl." The voice called out and Vicky turned around and smiled widely, causing Robert to breathe a sigh of relief. "Don't think you're off the hook yet Robert." She whispered to him when she heard his sigh of relief and Robert mentally kicked himself but remained quiet.

"So who's your friend Vicky?" The man who was most likely her father, due to his older appearance asked her with a smile.

She smiled again at him and it was filled with warmth. Ever since her mom had died, he was all that she had left to turn into in terms of family, as most of the others could only be contacted by phone. "Well daddy, he offered me a ride home after my car broke down in Cookson Hills." She moved out of Robert's way and her dad's and Robert nodded to what she was saying.

The man looked at him, like a predator sizing up his prey. "What are your intentions towards her?" He asked him gruffly, which caused Vicky to groan out of embarrassment.

"DAD! Its not like that at all!" She cried out which earned a laugh from her dad and Robert who chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah sir.. We're only friends… that's all."

Her dad laughed again which earned him a glare from the younger girl, after a few minutes of more laughter he finally stopped and beckoned them inside. "Sorry sir, no can do. I got things to do and people to see." Robert replied in complete honesty.

"Nonsense boy, you'll be able to get around to that soon, but for now come in and rest up. After all, its only proper that a father should get more acquainted with his daughter's future would be husband." He chuckled again while Vicky groaned and Robert smirked and shook his head at the man's logic. He sat there on his bike's seat for a few minutes thinking it over. 'Oh what the hell… seems fun.' He thought and then turned his attention towards them. "Alright, I'm sold." He told them and got off, Vicky went inside to put up her things and grumble about her misfortunes.

"Smart kid." The man said with a kind smile and held the door for Robert and soon, all three were inside. And the results of the encounter were sure to be remembered for years to come.

**Bayville**

It was roughly around 9:35 P.M. and Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus was in the Rec. Room working on a sketch, it had been a hobby of his since his child hood years and he was known for his great drawings throughout the mansion. In fact, his skill had greatly improved thanks to leaving Magneto's side after finally getting tired of doing his dirty work. He almost hadn't made it out, but luckily Wanda had came to his aide and the both of them after a lengthy talk with Xavier, were able to come to stay at the mansion. He smiled at the memory of when they first came to the Institute.

**Flashback**

Wanda Maximoff and Piotr Rasputin silently walked through the driveway of the Xavier Institute and they received looks of astonishment, dislike, and a few others. Xavier and Ororo came up to them and Ororo's mind was a buzz of activity as she was trying to figure out why those two were here after two years of being enemies with the X-Men. Once the four had gathered in close proximity, Piotr immediately went into their story of how, after two years he was finally tired of working for Magneto and what it entitled of him to do, and he also told them that he had hoped by being there he would be able to atone for his crimes and to try and search for his missing sister. After he had explained himself, Xavier told him that he would do what he could to help him and that he had a place among his students, but that it wouldn't be so easy for him. Something that Piotr understood greatly.

When it was Wanda's turn she only told them one reason and one reason only. And that was that her memories had come back and it was all she needed for a sole reason. She never wanted nothing to do with him or her brother or for any of the Brotherhood for that matter, and that next time she would cause them severe pain for what her father had done to her mind and for them never telling her.

**Present**

He sighed sadly at her words, but there was nothing he could do about it and he knew it, but it seemed that Xavier just wouldn't let up with it and was trying to help her through therapy. He went back to sketching an image of one of the X-girls, and for some they knew who it was but he was too shy to actually admit it or say anything to her. That person was Katherine Pryde aka Kitty to her friends and in the battlefield was known as Shadow Cat. He had heard from a few of the others that she too liked him but was too shy to admit it to him. Sketching had a few uses, and one of those was that it allowed him to think while sketching and he had been giving it some serious thought as to how to come about and ask her out. Luckily, most of the students were out for the day and was about to start adding another part to his sketch when the door bell rang.

He sighed again and got up, seeing as how he was the only one that was near the front door and opened the door. When he opened it, he saw someone that he hadn't seen in over two years and hadn't expected to see anytime soon. The person he looked at was looking back was equally shocked, and who was this person? Why it was none other then Kurt Wagner AKA NightCrawler himself. As the two looked on at one another, only word was able to escape both of their lips. "YOU?"

What awaits Robert in Vicky's house? What's going to happen now that Kurt has returned? Stay tuned for chapter 3 to find out these answers and to discover why Kurt is at the Mansion's front door!


End file.
